


Make An Ass Of U And Me - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Assumptions, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: Bruce neglects to explain exactly who the attractive young man that seems to know him so well is, and what their relationship entails. Naturally, there are some misunderstandings.or: Five times Clark makes an assumption, and one time he finally learns the truth.





	Make An Ass Of U And Me - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sevidri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevidri/gifts).

> My artworks for Sevidri's story "Make An Ass Of U And Me". More to come!!

Text to follow...

** Cover: **

[ ](http://imgbox.com/C0VobpDm)  



End file.
